


The Good Vanilla [PODFIC]

by alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts
Summary: Sokka’s beautiful friendship with Zuko doesn’t start with breaking Dad out of jail. That’s just what he tells people.Sokka’s beautiful friendship with Zuko started the day he realizes that he knows how to cook.Feat. breakup cake, an attempted assassination, and eating out of the pan like dirty heathens.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 73





	The Good Vanilla [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haicrescendo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haicrescendo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Good Vanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526240) by [Haicrescendo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haicrescendo/pseuds/Haicrescendo). 



[The Good Vanilla](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1pTwgOQU8IW47GoNFCq7a6mgI80zTQ90U/view?usp=sharing) 31:26

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this makes your day a bit brighter ♡  
> talk w me on [tumblr](https://edge-of-the-morning.tumblr.com/) or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/twice_yall)


End file.
